The Rise of Chaos
by TheBlackWolf892
Summary: Sequel to Reign of The King of Darkness. It's been 2 months since the defeat of The King of Darkness, an ancient seal has been broken and now Sora and his friends are up against their most powerful foe. And the secret of Sora's family is revealed when someone from his past who was thought to be dead appeares.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Chapter 1: The Letter **

It has been 2 months since Sora's departure; life at the Jade Palace wasn't the same. Everybody missed Sora, but no one missed him more than Mai. The warriors were in the middle of their daily training routine when Shifu came bursting into the hall.

"Everyone! Bandits are attacking a farm outside the Valley." Announced Shifu

The warriors ran out of the Training Hall and proceeded to the farm. When they arrived they saw 7 bandits, 3 of them were loading the farmer's harvest onto a cart. Another three were destroying the farmer's crops and the one they assumed was the leader was harassing the farmer and his family.

"Hey stop right there!" said Po; the leader turned to the warriors.

"What do you want?" asked the leader

"What we want is you and your goons leaving these people alone and getting out of here before we break your legs." Said Mantis; the leader chuckled and turned to his goons.

"Kill them." He said

The bandits drew their weapons and charged at the warriors, Mai got on all fours and charged at one. He swung at her with his sword a few times but she dodged all the swings, then she uppercutted him in the jaw breaking it. Tigress jumped kicked one in the chest causing him to stumble back, and then she charged at him and forced her palm into his face sending him crashing into a pile of rice sacks.

One of the bandits delivered multiple swings with his axe at Mantis but the bug kept dodging it. Finally he kicked the axe out of the bandit's hand and struck his with a nerve attack paralyzing him. Another bandit fired arrows at Crane but he kept deflecting them, he had one arrow left and he aimed at Crane's heart. Then he fired it at the avian, but he deflected it back at the bandit and it struck him in the shoulder.

Monkey charged a bandit, the bandit tried to decapitate the simian with his sword but he ducked out of the way. Monkey wrapped his tail around the bandit's leg and pulled him to the ground, and then he jumped and stomped both of his feet on the bandit's chest.

Viper wrapped herself around one of the bandits and began squeezing as hard as she could, she begun to here his ribs crack. The bandit yelled in pain and fell to his knee, Viper let go of him and whacked him in the face with her tail knocking him out. Po faced the leader, he began to panic so he grabbed to farmer's son and held him at knife point.

"Let him go!" demanded Po

"Come any closer and I'll kill I swear!"

"Baba!" cried the boy

The farmer grabbed a rake, and then he jumped in front of the leader and racked him across the face. He had blinded the leader, he yelled in pain and let go of the boy. Po took advantage of the opportunity and jumped him into the wall of the farmer's house. Mai had found some rope and tied up the bandits; Crane grabbed them and began flying to Chor Gom Prison.

"Thank you so much for your help." Said the farmer

"No need to thank us, you saved your son." Replied Po

The warriors went back to the Jade Palace. When they arrived Shifu approached them.

"Everyone, I have a letter here for all of you." Said Shifu

"Who's it from?" asked Monkey

"I don't know, I didn't read it." Shifu handed to letter to Po and they all to the kitchen to read it. Po opened the scroll, it said.

_Dear friends _

_I'm returning to the Valley of Peace soon, I've helped out in many towns, and now that helped in everyway I can it's time I returned home. I should be back by tomorrow afternoon, see ya then. _

_- Sora _

"Sora's coming back?! Awesome!" said Po

"It's been so long." Said Mai

"I wonder if he's changed." Mantis said to himself

"No way, I'm sure he's still the same Sora we all know and love." Replied Monkey

They all chatted for a little longer about Sora, Crane came back and they told him the good news but then Shifu came in and told them to get back to training. Later that night Po was having a nightmare.

**(Po's dreamscape) **

_Po was in the centre of the Valley of Peace, the place was a wasteland. Buildings were on fire and some were destroyed, Po could hear people screaming in terror. _

"_What's going on?" asked Po _

_Just then he heard someone laughing maniacally, Po turned around and saw someone in the smoke. _

"_Who are you?!" demanded Po _

_The figure charged at Po with such speed it looked like a blur, and then the figure sent its fist flying at the panda. _

**(Reality) **

Po woke up in a cold sweat, he heard someone knocking at his door.

"Who is it?" asked Po

"It's me." Said Tigress

"Come in." Tigress entered Po's room "Are you alright Po, I heard you yelling in your sleep."

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." Tigress began walking over to Po and climbed into his bed "What're you doing?" asked Po

"I figured you could use some company tonight." Said Tigress

"But what about Shifu?" asked Po?

"Don't worry I'll explain it to him." replied Tigress as she rested her head on Po's chest, they lied there for a few moments. Po began to noticed Tigress was purring then he realised she had fallen asleep. Po smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, before he drifted off he thought about his nightmare and who that figure was.


	2. Chapter 2: Sora's Return

**Chapter 2: Sora's Return **

The next morning the gong rang; luckily Tigress woke up an hour earlier and snuck back into her room without anyone noticing. The students popped out of their rooms immediately to greet their master.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison

"Good morning students, we'll resume our daily training routine." Said Shifu

They proceeded to the kitchen and had breakfast, and then they went to the Training Hall. They spent the entire morning training. Then it was noon and everyone waited for Sora. They waited for a few hours but he hadn't shown up.

"What's taking him?" asked Po, just then Shifu walked in "Everyone I need you to get to the bamboo forest. A supply wagon is being robbed." The warriors ran out of the hall and made their to the bamboo forest.

They had arrived too late, the wagon was robbed, the thieves were gone and the owner of the wagon had been gagged and tied to some bamboo. Po ran over to the owner and freed him.

"Are you ok?" asked Po, the goose removed the cloth from his mouth "I'm fine, they took everything."

"Which way did they go?" asked Tigress, the goose pointed north "That way." The warriors ran in that direction. They found some fresh tracks, and then they heard a fight going on. They followed the sound, they found the thieves' camp but they were all unconscious. Then they saw a hooded stranger. Mai stepped forward.

"Who are you?" she asked, the stranger removed his hood and their faces lit up.

"Sora? Is that you?" asked Mai

"Yeah." Replied Sora, tears of joy formed Mai's eyes and then ran at him and tackled him to the ground. She began rubbing her head into his mane.

"Not that I'm complaining but, could you get off me please?" asked Sora

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I've missed you so much." Mai climbed off him and Sora got to his feet. They all noticed he looked different. He was taller, slightly more muscular and his mane was slightly longer and thicker. Mai couldn't stop staring at him; he seemed more attractive to her.

"Sora, we've missed you man." Said Po

"I've missed you guys too." Replied Sora

"Oh and sorry I'm late, there was a rock slide on the main road so I had to take the long way."

"Don't worry about it, we're just glad you're back." Said Monkey

"Well, let's get these supplies back to their owner and let's head home." Said Sora

They grabbed all the supplies and returned them to the goose, and then they went back to the Jade Palace. Shifu seemed glad to see him, they went to the Training Hall and continued with their training and then it was time for dinner.

Po had made some noodle soup and placed a bowl in front of everyone; after they had eaten they asked Sora questions about his journey.

"So how many towns did you help out in?" asked Viper

"Too many to count." Replied Sora

"What sort of things did you do to help?" asked Mai

"The big stuff, like helping rebuild houses and tending to the wounded. Stuff like that."

"Do have any crazy stories to tell?" asked Mantis

"Oh yeah."

"Go on, tell us one." Said Crane

"Alright, one of the towns I helped out in was one of the towns I've stayed in before I first came to the Valley of Peace so I was able to stay with my old friend Dae-Ho. His wife died a couple of years ago and he's only just started dating again but these last three girls he dated were insane."

"How insane?" asked Po

"Well the first girl forced him to marry her and at the altar she had him knife point."

**(Flashback) **

"_Do you Dae-Ho take this woman to be your awfully wedded wife; in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the reverend _

"_I err…err…well…" the bride put her dagger to his throat. _

"_Say 'I do' or I'll kill you." She said _

_Just then Sora appeared out of nowhere and jumped kicked her in the face; the guards came and took her away kicking and screaming. _

"_Thank you so much Sora." Said Dae-Ho _

"_Don't mention Dae." _

**(End of Flashback) **

"Wow that is crazy." Said Po

"Yeah, then there was the second crazy women he dated who tried to kidnapped his 8 year old son Chung-Ho."

**(Flashback) **

_The women ran through the street holding Dae-Ho's youngest son whose hands and feet were tied up and he was gagged. _

"_He's just adorable! I can't give him back! You can't make me! You can't make me!" she said _

_Sora, Dae-Ho and Dae-Ho's 10 year old son were right on her of tail. _

**(End of Flashback) **

"Did you get him back?" asked Viper

"Yeah, but that women had a lot of stamina. We chased her for half and hour."

"And what about the third women?" asked Tigress

"Oh yeah, she was the most insane. She lured Dae-Ho over to her house with the promise of a romantic dinner, and then tried to harvest his organs."

**(Flashback) **

_Dae-Ho awoke to find himself strapped to a table stained in dried blood, his date came up to him holding a dagger. _

"_What're you doing?!" demanded Dae-Ho, the women put her hand on Dae-Ho's stomach and raised her dagger. _

"_Just stay still and it'll all be over quickly." Just then Sora tackled the women and Dae-Ho's two sons charged at her. His 10 year old son was holding a hammer and his 8 year old son was holding a Bo staff. _

**(End of Flashback) **

The room filled with laughter.

"Oh man! You must've had the craziest adventures." Said Po

"You know it."

Sora told them some more stories then they all decided to go to bed. Meanwhile Shifu was meditating at the Moon Pool when a he sensed a disturbance, and then the disturbance disappeared as quickly as it came. Shifu thought about what that disturbance was but then he decided to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion **

The next morning the gong rang, the students came out of their rooms immediately.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison

"Good morning Students, today I'll be giving you the day off." Said Shifu

"Why?" asked Tigress

"Because I have a mission to go on."

"Do you need any of us to come with you?" asked Mai

"No, I just have to go and check on something." Shifu then began walking away; the warriors proceeded to kitchen and had breakfast. Po and Tigress decided to spend the day together. Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper decided to hang out and Sora decided to spend the day with Mai. The young couple wondered through the town.

"It's been a while since we've spent the day together." Said Sora

"Huh? Oh, yes it has." Mai looked away blushing

"Something wrong?" asked Sora

"N-No."

"Ok."

They wondered through town some more, Sora began to notice Mai staring at him sometimes and blushing when he got close. He finally decided to confront her about it.

"Mai are you sure you're feeling ok?" asked Sora

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mai, I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything."

"Well…..it's just that….I don't know why but I find myself more attracted to you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's your new look. You're taller, more muscular and your mane is longer and thicker. You just look even more handsome than when I last saw you; it's like when I first met you all over again."

"Is that it?"

"Yes." Sora sighed with relief "For a moment there I thought it was something serious." Mai giggled

A few hours later they came across Po and The Five in the bamboo forest.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" asked Sora

"Master Shifu forgot to unlock the Training Hall so we're practising out here." Replied Po

"I see."

Just then Sora's ears twitched, then he charged at Crane "LOOK OUT!" he yelled, he tackled Crane to the ground and something flew past them and got lodged in some bamboo. It was a katanna; it had black handle and a silver blade. Sora looked at the sword, he's seen that sword somewhere before but he couldn't remember where from.

Just then a figure flew past them and landed next to the sword, he was wearing black armour, bandages on his hands, black pants and he was wearing a helmet so they couldn't see his face. He also had scars on his arms. He yanked the sword out of the bamboo and sheathed it. He then took a fighting stance. Sora stepped forward and took a fighting stance.

The two warriors charged at each other and found themselves locked in combat, the stranger elbowed Sora in the face and Sora retaliated by kicked him in the jaw. They were both sent flying away; they got to their feet and retook their fighting stances. Sora got on all fours and charged at the stranger, he attempted to jump kick him but the stranger blocked the attack. The stranger attempted to roundhouse kick Sora but the lion blocked it, the stranger delivered a few punches but Sora blocked them. Sora grabbed his fist and threw him into some bamboo.

The stranger growled at Sora and unsheathed his sword, he then charged at Sora and swung at him but Sora jumped back. The stranger readied his sword and charged at Sora again. He delivered numerous swings so fast Sora could barely dodge them. He attempted to stab Sora in the heart but Sora grabbed the blade, surprisingly they were at equal strength. Sora kicked the stranger in the chest causing him to let go of the sword, Sora put the blade to the stranger's neck.

The stranger kicked away the sword and punched Sora in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees; Sora then leg swept the stranger causing him to fall on his back. The stranger jumped to his feet and delivered numerous punches and kicks but Sora dodged and blocked them all.

Sora attempted to spin kick him but the stranger ducked, the stranger attempted to leg sweep Sora but he jumped and kicked the stranger in the face knocking his helmet off. The stranger skidded across and got to his feet, the stranger was a lion and the strangest thing was, he looked just like Sora. He had light brown fur but it was ruffled, his mane was dark brown but it wasn't as long and thick as Sora's and it was also ruffled, he had amber eyes like Sora though, he was a few inches smaller than Sora, and he had a scar going down his left eye.

"_Why does this guy look like me? And why does that sword look familiar? No way it couldn't be he's dead….isn't he?_" Sora thought to himself, then he stepped forward and the stranger readied himself.

"Jin? Jin is that you?" asked Sora, the stranger looked confused "How do you know my name?" asked Jin

"Jin, it's me Sora."

"Sora?" Sora nodded, both their faces lit up and they hugged each other then they broke the hug "Jin, it's really you!" said Sora

"Well, yeah."

"I thought you were dead." Said Sora

"I thought _you_ were dead." Replied Jin

"Hold on a minute," said Po "Sora, you know this guy?"

"Yeah, guys this is Jin. He's my twin brother."

**(With Shifu) **

Shifu had entered the catacombs of the Valley of Peace; he walked down a large corridor. He found at a large door with a glowing red symbol on it.

"The seal seems to be holding, but what was that disturbance I felt?" Shifu asked himself

"It was probably nothing." He turned around and left the catacombs, unbeknownst to him a load roar echoed from behind the door and something began pounding at violently. Someone or something was trying to get out.

**Ok there you have it I hope you enjoyed it! However my sister wants her laptop back soon so I don't how many chapters I'll get done until then and I don't know if I'll get any chapters done once I give it back so if I don't upload any chapters for a long time you'll know why. Until then peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trip down Memory lane

**Chapter 4: Trip down Memory lane **

Everyone stared at the two lions in shock, finally Crane spoke up.

"This is your twin brother?" he asked

"Yep." Replied Sora

"How come you never told us?" asked Mai

"1: You never asked and 2: I thought he was dead."

"So Sora if you're alive does that mean Mom, Dad and Zhuang are alive too?" asked Jin, Sora didn't reply.

"Oh, I see. What happened?" asked Jin

"Zhuang killed Mom and Dad and burnt down our house, then I fought Zhuang a few months ago and he died." Jin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oh man, I knew Zhuang had problems but…..oh my god." Sora put his hand on his brothers shoulder "At least we have each other." Said Sora, Jin smiled.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" asked Jin

"Oh right, Jin this is Po the Dragon Warrior, The Furious Five and my girlfriend Mai."

"Girlfriend?" asked Jin

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just surprised as all." Jin then looked at the group "Which one did you say was The Dragon Warrior again?" asked Jin

"That would be me." Said Po stepping forward, Jin had a confused on his faced then he turned to his brother.

"Seriously?" asked Jin

"I hard a time believing it too." Replied Sora

"So, which one of you is older?" asked Viper

"Me." Said Sora

"Only by 5 minutes."

"Well Jin, would you like to come to the Jade Palace?" asked Tigress

"Wait, _the _Jade Palace?" asked Jin

"Yep, so what do you say?" asked Sora

"I don't know, I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry; you can't be any worse than Po." Said Sora, Po glared at Sora "It's a hard truth brother live with it." Said Sora

"Hmmm, Ok." Said Jin

The warriors went back to the Jade Palace but were approached by Master Shifu.

"Who is this?" asked Shifu

"Master Shifu, this is my twin brother Jin." Said Sora

"I didn't you had a twin."

"Is it alright if he stays for a little while?" asked Sora

"I suppose."

"Come on, I'll make some lunch." Said Po

They went into kitchen and sat down at the table, a few minutes later Po placed bowls of noodles in front of everyone and they began eating.

"Wow! This is amazing." Said Jin

"Thanks."

After everyone had eaten they chatted for a bit so they could get to know Jin a little more, but Tigress asked the big question.

"How did you two get separated?" Sora and Jin exchanged looks "Alright, I'll tell you. But it's a long story." Said Jin

**(Flashback) **

_A 6 year old Jin and a 6 year old Sora were playing tag, Zhuang and their father were harvesting crops while their mother was cooking lunch. _

"_Tag you're it!" said Sora _

_Sora began running away and Jin ran after him, Sora flipped over the fence of their farm and ran into the forest Jin did the same. Jin pounced on his brother. _

"_Tag you're it!" said Jin _

_Jin jumped off Sora and began running away, but then he bumped into something causing him to tumble to the ground. He looked to see what it was, it was lioness his age. She had cream coloured fur, green eyes; she was wearing an emerald vest and black pants. She got to her feet and rubbed her head. _

"_Watch where you're going!" she said, Jin got to his feet and brushed himself off "Sorry about that." Said Jin, the girl sighed. _

"_It's ok; I'm Lien by the way." _

"_I'm Jin." Just then Sora pounced on his brother "Haha! Tag you're it!" Sora got off Jin, Lien giggled. _

"_Who's this?" asked Sora _

"_This is Lien, Lien this is my brother Sora." Said Jin _

"_Nice to meet you." Said Lien _

"_You too." Replied Sora _

"_Do you wanna play tag with us?" asked Jin _

"_Sure." Just then a lion jumped in front of the two boys and roared at them, the lion had dark brown fur, a black mane and he was wearing a pair of black pants. Just then Sora and Jin's father jumped between the boys and the lion and roared at him. _

"_Hello Xiao-Ping, it's been a long time." Said the lion _

"_What're you doing here Shing?!" demanded Xiao-Ping _

"_Looking for my daughter who was supposed to the stay within my sight." He said glaring Lien _

"_Come near my boys again and you'll regret." Said Xiao-Ping _

_Then he picked up his two sons and walked away, Shing then picked up Lien and began walking away. When they arrived at the farm he put the boys down, he had disappointed look on his face. _

"_What were you doing? I told you to stay inside the farm at all times." Said Xiao-Ping _

"_Sorry Dad." The boys said in unison _

"_I don't want you seeing that girl anymore." _

"_Why?" asked Jin _

"_Her father and I are enemies, back in my youth Shing and I were friends but then our master gave us a test. Whoever could pass this test would continue training under him, I passed and Shing didn't. Overcome with jealousy he tried to attack me but our master stopped him, he was banished. He claimed I ruined his life and ever since that day he's vowed revenge against me." _

"_We had no idea." Said Sora _

"_Don't worry about it, go inside your mother's made lunch." The twins ran into the house to have lunch, but over the next few days Jin snuck out of the farm and met with Lien in secret. Shing got suspicious and followed his daughter, he found her with Jin and he saw the perfect opportunity to get his revenge. _

"_So what do you want to do today?" asked Lien _

"_How about dying?" asked Shing showing himself _

"_Dad?" _

"_Now I see how to get my revenge on Xiao-Ping, by killing his little brat!" _

"_Jin run!" said Lien _

_Jin began to run to the farm but Shing jumped over him and blocked the way, he then began running again. _

"_DAD HELP!" yelled Jin, he yelled so loud Xiao-Ping was able to hear it. _

"_Oh no….Jin!" he got on all fours and ran as fast as he could. _

_Jin continued running but Shing wasn't far behind, he found himself at a waterfall. He was trapped. He heard Shing chuckling maniacally. _

"_Well, well, well. Looks like you're trapped." He then unsheathed his claws, Xiao-Ping then arrived. _

"_Stop!" he demanded _

"_Too late!" Shing clawed Jin across his eye leaving a scar and he went flying over the waterfall. _

"_NOOO!" yelled Xiao-Ping, he charged at Shing but he flipped over him. Shing grabbed his daughter and ran away. Xiao-Ping looked over the waterfall hoping he'd see Jin but there was no sign of him. He wept for a few minutes then he went home to tell his family what had happened. Unbeknownst to him Jin was drifting down the river. When he awoke he found himself in a room, he got out of bed and left the room. He went outside and found himself at a temple. He saw monks practising Kung fu; one of them saw the young cub and walked over to him. _

"_Good to see you're awake." Said the goose _

"_Where am I?" asked Jin _

"_You're at a Xiaolin temple, we found you drifting in the river." He said _

"_How long was I out?" asked Jin _

"_A week." _

"_A week?!" yelled Jin, the goose nodded "I gotta get home, which direction did I come from?" asked Jin, the goose pointed south and Jin bowed "Thank you." He ran out of the temple as fast as he could. _

_He had been running for hours but he finally made it home, but his house was on fire. Then it collapsed, Jin looked around only to find the burnt bodies of his parents but he couldn't see his brothers anywhere so he assumed the worst. _

**(End of Flashback) **

"After that I went back to the temple and the monks took me in, they taught me Kung fu for a few years then I went out on my own and hear we are." Said Jin

"Wow, that was intense." Said Po

"I know." Replied Mantis

"Well Jin, you can live here if you like." Said Shifu

"Really?"

"On the condition that you wake up early everyday and go through rigorous training and help protect the Valley of Peace."

"Sure."

"Then you can stay, the only problem is where you're going to sleep."

"He can stay in my room." Said Sora

"I'm cool with it." Said Jin

"Then it's settled."

Everyone talked for a little while longer before they all went to bed, Sora helped Jin build his bed. After a few minutes they had finished, Sora grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and gave it to Jin. The two brothers got in their beds.

"Jin." Said Sora

"Yeah?" replied Jin

"It's good to have you back Lil' bro." said Sora

"Same to you." Replied Jin


	5. Chapter 5: The Seal is Broken

**Chapter 5: The Seal is Broken **

A week has past since Sora and Jin were reunited, Jin has settled in well. His skills are improving quickly. The warriors were in the Training Hall, Jin was about to begin his sparring match with Po.

"Ready Jin?" asked Po getting into a fighting stance

"Ready!" replied Jin getting into his fighting stance

Jin charged at Po and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Po blocked and dodged them all. Po attempted to roundhouse kick Jin but he ducked and landed a back flip kick to the panda's jaw. Po flew across the room and landed on the floor with a big thud, Jin got on all fours and charged at the Dragon Warrior but Po jumped to his feet palmed Jin in the face causing him to crash into a support beam.

"Not bad Jin, but you're still leaving yourself wide open for attacks." Said Po

"I'll remember that." Said Jin rubbing the back of his head

Meanwhile Sora was sparring with Monkey, Sora and Monkey charged at each other and were locked in combat. Sora roundhouse kicked Monkey in the jaw then the simian retaliated by punching the lion in the stomach. Sora jumped back and took a fighting stance, Monkey charged at Sora and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Sora blocked them all and punched the simian in the face. Monkey stumbled back and Sora took advantage of the opportunity and jumped kicked Monkey in chest knocking him to the ground. Sora charged at Monkey then he felt a vibration in the air, then he heard a single heartbeat. Finally he felt sharp pain in his chest; he clenched it and fell to the floor. Everyone got concerned and ran to his side.

"Sora, you ok bro?" asked Po

"I'm…..fine!" Sora managed to say

"Are you sure?" asked Mai, Sora struggled to his feet "Don't worry; it's probably just heart burn. I'll sleep it off." Sora turned and left the Training Hall and everyone resumed with their training.

**(In the catacombs of the Valley of Peace) **

There was a fierce pounding on the sealed door; the seal was beginning to crack. What ever is behind that door was about to get loose. Later that night Sora was in constant pain, his heart felt like it was in an iron grip. He could hear multiple whispers in his head. He's never been in such a state before, he got out of bed and snuck out of his room, he slowly began walking down the barracks being careful not to wake anyone but a floorboard creaked causing Shifu to wake up.

Sora made his way to the Sacred Peach Tree; he clenched his heart and fell to his knees. The whispers in his head began to worsen.

"Sora?" asked a familiar voice behind him, Sora turned and saw Master Shifu.

"Are you ok?" asked Shifu

"No, my heart hurts so much….and I kept hearing these whispers in my head…..what's happening to me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well….I hope it'll go away soo-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora clenched his chest with both hands and fell to the ground.

"Sora! What's wrong?"

"My heart….it….HURTS!"

Meanwhile in the catacombs the seal had shattered and the doors flew open, a red mist crept out of it. A figure stood out of the door, he raised his hand to the sky and a beam of red light shot upwards. It pierced through the ceiling above and shot up into the sky then the light faded. At first nothing happened then the sky turned red and it spiralled into a black hole. But it wasn't sucking anything in, there was however a powerful wind, the citizens of the Valley looked up at the sky and they began panicking and running away. Then a column of red light shot out of the ground leaving a large hole. The figure slowly ascended out of it, Shifu saw what was happening and ran back to the palace to wake the others. The figure stared down on the citizens, he was a strange creature his appearance wasn't that of an animal it was….demonic. He was tall, he had red scaly skin, glowing yellow eyes with slit irises, yellow fangs and claws and three small dark red horns on his head. He was wearing a black cloak and black armour.

"Finally after 10,000 years of being sealed away I am finally free." Said the figure, just then Shifu, Sora, Po, the Five, Jin and Mai came.

"Who are you?!" demanded Shifu

"I am Jiao-long, The Lord of Chaos." Jiao-long looked at Sora and smiled "Well if it isn't The King of Darkness." He said, Sora went wide eyed.

"How did you-"

"Let's just say he and I have a history."

"So you're the creature that was sealed away." Said Shifu

"Yes, sealed away by the gods themselves because they feared my power but now I have broken their seal and now I'm free to rule this world."

"Not gunna happen!" said Jin, he launched himself at Jiao-long but he put his arm forward and released a pulse that sent Jin crashing to the ground.

Sora ran over to Jin help him up; Jiao-long was covered in a red and black aura and fired some of it at Sora consuming the lion. But it didn't do anything at first, and then Sora yelled in pain and fell on all fours. They looked closer and saw that a purple aura was being sucked out of him. Po used The Thundering Wind Hammer causing Jiao-long to stop what he was doing. Po ran over to Sora and helped him up while Monkey helped Jin up.

"What was he doing to you?" asked Po

"I think he was trying to absorb The King of Darkness' power, but I could feel myself dying." Replied Sora

"The power will be mine!" yelled Jiao-long, he raised both hands and a ball of red and black chi appeared. Then he launched at them, they braised for the worst but then something happened, Sora's eyes glowed yellow and a yellow bubble protected them from the blast. Then the bubble fired a beam of yellow light at Jiao-long sending him flying in the air then the bubble sank into the ground and a yellow light surround the Valley of Peace and then it faded. When Jiao-long looked he couldn't believe his eyes, the warriors and every citizen of the Valley of Peace had disappeared.

"So, my corruption has weakened, _his _power is beginning to surface on the boy. I must drain his power before that happens." Jiao-long said to himself

**(Meanwhile at the Outlands) **

A light appeared and when it faded the warriors along with the citizens of the Valley were visible. The Outlands were abandoned ever since the imperial army drove out all the criminals. Po looked at Sora; his eyes reverted back to their usual amber colour. Sora could barely stay conscious whatever he did drained him. Po set him down.

"Are you ok?" asked Po

"I'm fine, just tired is all."

"How did you do that?" asked Tigress

"I have no idea, that power it felt like The King of Darkness' but….pure."

"We have bigger things to worry about, Jiao-long is free." Said Shifu

"Shifu, do you know that guy?" asked Jin

"Yes but until today I thought he was a myth."

"Where did he come from?" asked Viper

"A sealed door in the catacombs of the Valley of Peace, Oogway always told me to protect it with my life and make sure the seal never broke."

"So what do we do?" asked Mai

"We train harder than ever before." Said Shifu


	6. Chapter 6: The Origin of Chaos

**Chapter 6: The Origin of Chaos**

4 weeks have past since Jiao-long's return; the world has been plunged into total chaos. Our heroes spend every waking moment training harder than ever before, they've become stronger than they ever thought they could. Our heroes have just finished another day of training; they had dinner and went to bed. Sora lied in bed, not a day goes by that he doesn't think about what he did that night, and how he did what he did. He figured that if he could somehow learn how to unlock that power again he could defeat Jiao-long but he didn't know how. He then went to sleep.

**(Sora's Dreamscape) **

_Sora was in a mysterious place, everything was white and it seemed to stretch on forever there was also mist on the ground. Sora wondered around for what seemed like forever then there was a light. When it faded a figure stepped forward, he looked just like Sora except his eyes were yellow. He was also wearing armour that looked exactly like the armour Sora wore when he was possessed by The King of Darkness but it was white instead of black. _

"_Who are you?" asked Sora _

"_I'm afraid I can't answer, that for see I've forgotten my true name." he said, his voice echoed as he spoke. _

"_How can you forget you're name?" asked Sora _

"_Nobody has called me by my name in years I've always been referred to as The King of Darkness." _

"_You're The King of Darkness? But you look just like me and you look like a good guy." _

"_I took you're appearance since I live in your body, and I wasn't always evil." _

"_You weren't?"_

"_No…..in fact I was once referred to as The King of Light." _

"_What happened?" _

"_Jiao-long, that's what happened. Let me show how Jiao-long became the monster he is today and how I became what I am." The King raised both of his hands and they were surrounded by a spiral of light. _

_When Sora could see he saw that he was in the Valley of Peace. _

"_Why are we in the Valley of Peace?" asked Sora, the King appeared next to him. _

"_This is the Valley of Peace 40,000 years ago." He said _

"_Cool, but I'm surprised people haven't noticed a lion in white armour standing in the middle of the town." Said Sora _

"_We didn't travel back in time; I'm merely showing you what happened." _

"_So….what're we waiting for?" asked Sora _

"_Him." The King pointed at a child, he was a Komodo dragon wearing a black vest with red trims and black pants. He looked familiar, and then it came to him. _

"_Is that…..Jiao-long?" asked Sora _

"_Yes." _

"_But then how did he become...you know." _

"_Watch." _

_Sora looked; Jiao-long was playing with two other Komodo dragons. A female and a male, they were playing tag. _

"_Tag you're it!" said Jiao-long, he began running away and the girl after him. _

"_I don't get it, everything seems good." Said Sora _

"_Look closer." Sora looked closer and saw Jiao-long was blushing at the female. _

"_Oh, so he's in love." Said Sora _

"_Yes, now let fast forward 10 years later." A light spiralled around the two and it was night time, Sora saw an older Jiao-long. He looked about 20 years old, the girl he had crush on came. _

"_Hi Jiao-long, you wanted to see me?" she asked _

"_Err….yeah Chan-Juan I have to tell you something." He said blushing deeply _

"_What is it?" she asked _

"_I-I love you." Chan-Juan's face lit up "You do?" _

"_Yes." _

"_I love you too." The couple shared a passionate kiss. _

"_Again he looks happy." Said Sora _

"_Let's fast forward another 10 years." A light spiralled around the two and they found themselves in front of a house, Sora looked through the window and saw Jiao-long sitting with Chan-Juan. She had a ring on her finger which meant they were married. _

"_All you're showing are his happy memories." said Sora _

"_Lets fast forward 2 days from now." The light spiralled around the two and they were in the same spot. Sora looked through the window and a nobleman arguing with Chan-Juan. _

"_No I will not be your bride I'm already married!" yelled Chan-Juan _

"_You will do as I say!" said the nobleman _

"_No!" _

"_So be it." The nobleman turned to one of his minion and the minion shot Chan-Juan with an arrow. Just then Jiao-long came home and saw the nobleman, his minion and his dead wife. _

"_Chan-Juan…..No!" Jiao-long charged at the nobleman but his minion knocked him down. The nobleman chuckled and left the house with his minion; Jiao-long crawled over to his wife, cradled her and wept. _

"_Wow, that's rough." Said Sora _

"_That was only the beginning, lets fast forward another 10 years." The light spiralled around them and they were at a mansion. Something caught Sora's eye, he saw someone crawling on the roof, the stranger knocked out a guard and climbed through the window. Sora ran through the building, literally since it wasn't really there. He was in a large dining room; the nobleman who killed Jiao-long's wife was sitting at the end of it. The stranger crept up behind him and grabbed him._

"_Help! Guards!" the nobleman cried, he yanked off the stranger's helmet revealing the face of Jiao-long. The guards burst into room and grabbed Jiao-long, half of them pinned him to the ground while the other half got the nobleman to safety. A spiral of light consumed Sora and the King and they found themselves in the street. _

"_Another 10 years?" asked Sora _

"_No, the next day." _

_Sora noticed a large crowd, he went to investigate and saw that Jiao-long had his hands cuffed and was being taken to Chor Gom Prison. The villagers were throwing vegetables at him and booing him. _

"_Now we're going to fast forward 10 years." Said the king and the light spiralled around them. They found themselves in a jail cell; Jiao-long was sitting in the corner. _

_A guard came into the cell and placed a bowl of scraps in front of him. _

"_Dinner." Said the guard _

_Jiao-long reached for but the guard kicked it over and laughed. _

"_What was that for?" asked Jiao-long in an emotionless tone _

"_Because I felt like it, what're you in for anyway?" asked the guard _

"_The attempted assassination of the nobleman who killed my wife." _

"_Then why isn't he in here?" _

"_Because he's a nobleman, all he had to do is make up a story and everyone will eat it up." _

"_Well you know what? I think you're lying. Enjoy you're dinner scumbag." The guard said leaving the cell, Jiao-long picked up the bowl. _

"_The gods have turned their backs on me, they let that monster kill my beloved and I'm the one who ends up in prison." _

"_Maybe I can help you." Said a mysterious voice, Jiao-long stood up and looked around but he couldn't see anyone. _

"_Show yourself!" demanded Jiao-long _

"_I'm afraid I can't do that but what I can do is give you power." Said the voice _

"_What's the catch?" _

"_You might have a slight change of appearance." _

"…_.Give me the power!" said Jiao-long, a red and black aura surrounded Jiao-long and there was a red light. When the light faded Jiao-long wasn't a Komodo dragon anymore. He looked at his reflection in a puddle and laughed maniacally. Balls of red and black chi appeared in his hands and he blew open the cell open. The guards attacked but he disintegrated them all. He blew open the ceiling and ascended out then he flew off into the distance to wreak havoc. _

"_Now my story begins." Said the King, a light spiralled around the two and they were in the Valley of Peace but I was completely destroyed. Sora turned to The King but he wasn't there then a light appeared in the distance. It was The King but he was taller and his face was covered by a face plate. Jiao-long then appeared. _

"_You're reign of terror ends here Jiao-long!" said The King, Jiao-long fired beams of red and black chi at The King but he jumped out of the way. The King fired a beam of light at him and it hit Jiao-long square in the chest. Jiao-long growled and fired multiple balls of chi at him but The King dodged them all. The battle raged on for hours, it was the most intense battle Sora had ever seen. Finally the King knocked Jiao-long to the ground, then he raised his hands and a ball of light appeared between them. Jiao-long quickly fired a beam of red and black chi at him, The King didn't have time to react so it hit him point blank. _

_The King was down, Jiao-long attempted to drain his power but he couldn't for some reason. Instead he picked him up and disappeared, The King reappeared next to Sora. _

"_I fought him with everything I had but in the end I lost, he tortured me to the point my will was broken then he corrupted me. Making me The King of Darkness, I betrayed him and sealed him away. However it cost me a lot of power, I waited for my power to return and it finally did but it took 10,000 years. I was defeated Oogway and He-Ping and sealed within my tomb. I separated my soul from my body and I found you." _

"_But why are you becoming good now?" asked Sora _

"_His corruption has weakened on me, but it's not fully gone." _

"_Why have come to me?" asked Sora _

"_One was to show why Jiao-long is the way he is, and to warn you." _

"_Warn me?" _

"_Sora, you're going to have to make a difficult decision, not now but soon." Then there was a flash of light. _

**(Reality) **

Sora woke up; he sat up from his bed and saw it was morning. He heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sora

"It's Shifu, hurry and get ready. We attack Jiao-long today." Said Shifu behind his door.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Battle Begins

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle Begins **

Our heroes readied themselves, they were going to face Jiao-long and they were all feeling a bit nervous. This guy is more powerful than The King of Darkness and they could barely hold their own against him, but they still had their secret weapon: Sora. If Sora could somehow master that power he used before maybe they would have a chance. Our heroes got ready for their departure, Po shared a really emotional goodbye with his father then they ran to the Valley of Peace.

Our heroes have been running for hours, none of them were exhausted surprisingly. Finally they made it to the Valley of Peace, the place was in ruins. They looked up at the Jade Palace, they could tell that's where Jiao-long was, they ran up the stairs as fast as they could and burst through the doors. There was no-one in sight, then a red mist filled the room and then it spiralled, a figure became visible. When the mist stopped it was revealed to be Jiao-long.

"I've been expecting you." Said Jiao-long

"Jiao-long you're reign of terror ends now." Said Po

"Is that right Dragon Warrior?" The red mist began to spiral around Po.

"Po!" yelled Sora, Po had been completely consumed by it, Sora charged at Po attempting to tackle him out of it but he was also consumed. The mist disappeared along with Po and Sora; Jiao-long had also disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" asked Mantis

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of this." Replied Viper

**(With Po and Sora) **

Po and Sora awoke they found themselves in a mysterious place, it was gloomy and there were ruined buildings everywhere and it was cold.

"Where are we?" asked Sora

"You're in _my _world." Said a voice behind them, they turned around and saw Jiao-long.

"Why did you bring us here?!" demanded Po

"To fight him." Jiao-long pointed at Sora.

"Then why did you transport Po here?" asked Sora

"Well you see, The King's power would've prevented me from transporting you here so I made you come at your own free will."

"But now you have the Dragon Warrior to deal with." Said Po

"Do you think I'm afraid of you? You're a fat panda who was given the title by accident." Sora charged at Jiao-long with such speed they couldn't see him, Sora tackled Jiao-long and pinned him to a building.

"Nobody talks to my friend like that!" said Sora

"You've improved boy but let's see you hold your own against me." Suddenly Sora felt something pushing against his chest he looked down and saw the air was vibrating then he was sent flying away and the building behind Jiao-long collapsed. Po charged at Jiao-long and attempted to punch him but Jiao-long turned into red mist, he became solid again then he put his hand to Po's chest and fired a ball of red and black chi at point blank range. Po skidded across the ground, his chest was smoking like a chimney, then they both heard a roar. Sora got on all fours and charged at Jiao-long, the demon fired multiple balls of chi at him but Sora avoided them all. Sora jumped in the air and attempted to punch him but Jiao-long turned into red mist, he became whole again then he fired a ball of chi at Sora. The attack hit him square in the back burning the back of his vest off.

Po got to his feet and charged Jiao-long, he saw the Dragon Warrior and swiped his arm sending a slash of chi at him. Po jumped back and the slash had sliced the ground in front of him. Sora attempted to jump kick Jiao-long from behind but Jiao-long turned into mist again, he turned whole again and grabbed Sora but the tail. He spun him around and flung the lion into a building, Po fired The Mongolian Fire Ball at Jiao-long but he whacked it away like it was nothing.

Sora recovered and charged at Jiao-long, the demon raised both of his causing a column of red light to shoot out of the ground, Sora jumped back just in the nick of time. Po charged at Jiao-long and delivered multiple punches and kicks but Jiao-long created a force field making Po's hits useless. When the force field faded Jiao-long grabbed Po by the neck and lifted him, Sora charged at Jiao-long but the demon threw the panda into Sora.

"He's too powerful." Said Sora

"What're we gunna do? What can't even touch him." said Po, Sora thought for a second then he thought of a solution.

"I've got an idea." Said Sora

"Lay it on me." Sora whispered his plan to Po.

"Enough with the whispering and fight me!" said Jiao-long

Po charged at Jiao-long and attempted to punch him but Jiao-long turned into mist, when he turned whole again Sora immediately appeared and landed a punch to the demon's face, then he did a back flip, kicking Jiao-long in the jaw while he did. Jiao-long flew upwards.

"Po now!" yelled Sora

Po fired The Thundering Wind Hammer and it struck Jiao-long square in chest sending him flying away.

"We did it!" cheered Po

"Not yet." Said Sora

Just then a portal appeared in front of the two warriors, they saw the Jade Palace and everyone else on the other side. Without a second thought they stepped through it. They found themselves back at the palace.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Mai

"We're fine." Said Sora

"So did you beat him?" asked Monkey

"No, but we did injure him." replied Sora

Just then Sora felt something go through him; he looked around at the other. There was an expression of horror on their faces, Sora looked down and saw something sticking out of his stomach. It looked like blade but it was red and black and slightly see through, he looked back and saw Jiao-long. The Lord of Chaos had used his chi to create a blade and he stabbed Sora with it. The blade faded, Sora grasped his stomach and fell to his knees. Mai knelt next to him.

"Sora! Are you ok?!" asked Mai in a worried tone, Sora couldn't find strength to answer.

"Tigress! The medical kit now!" Master Shifu ordered

"Yes Master." Tigress took out the medical kit, Shifu bandaged Sora's wound but he was losing blood fast.

"You're going to pay for that!" said Po

"Bring it on then." Said Jiao-long

The warriors took their fighting stances, but they had to end this fight quickly. They knew Sora didn't have much time.


	8. Chapter 8: The Choice

**Chapter 8: The Choice**

Our heroes took their fighting stances, Sora was bleeding out and they had to end this fast. Po and Jin charged at the same time but Jiao-long created a wall of chi, they attempted to knock it down but it electrocuted them. They were both sent flying across the room, Crane charged in next and flew over the wall and dived at Jiao-long but the demon fired multiple balls of chi at the avian. Crane dodged them all but Jiao-long grabbed Crane by the neck and began choking him, Monkey charged Jiao-long and jumped kicked him in the chest causing him to let go of Crane. Jiao-long created a ring of red and black chi around him; he spun it around his body and launched it at the warriors.

The all jumped to avoid it but Jiao-long smirked; Jin turned around and saw it was flying at Sora. Jin drew his sword and jumped between his brother and the spinning ring, he blocked it with his sword but the ring was trying slice through the blade. The force of the ring was beginning to push Jin backwards and it was starting to slice through the blade. Jin knew he had to protect his brother so he pushed back; Jin's desire to protect Sora was stronger than the ring so he was able to slice through it but the blade on his katanna had been sliced in half. Jin tossed it to the ground and charged at Jiao-long, he delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Jiao-long blocked them all then he thrusted his arm forward releasing a pulse that Jin flying across the room.

Mai jumped in the air and spun kicked Jiao-long in the face causing him to stumble back; she charged at him and landed multiple punches and kicks. Jiao-long whacked her into a column then he fired a ball of chi at her but she recovered and jumped out of the way. Tigress jumped kicked him in the back of head and punched him in the stomach, Viper then jumped off of Tigress and whacked Jiao-long in the face with her tail then whacked him in the chin sending him upwards. Crane charged in and leg swept him causing him to spiral in the air then he kicked him upwards then performed an aerial back flip and kicked Jiao-long to the ground.

Mantis charged and landed multiple hits to Jiao-long then he threw across the room like a ragdoll, as Jiao-long got to his feet Monkey kicked him in the face, then he jumped and spun kicked him in the jaw. Jiao-long skidded across the ground but quickly got to his feet, Po charged and landed a barrage of punches and kicks before landed a powerful roundhouse kick to his face. Shifu charged and landed multiple hits with his staff then he kicked Jiao-long repeatedly in the face and he whacked Jiao-long across the face with his staff causing him to go flying and crash into a column.

"What's happening to me? I should be overpowering these weaklings. The Dragon Warrior's Thundering Wind Hammer did more damage than I thought." Jiao-long thought to himself

"It's over Jiao-long! You are defeated." Said Shifu

"No…..NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU MERE MORTALS I HAVE THE POWER OF CHAOS ITSELF I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" yelled Jiao-long, a red and black surrounded him.

"What's he doing?" asked Mai

"NOW FACE MY TRUE POWER!" he yelled, Jin charged at Jiao-long but then Jiao-long used his aura to create a large explosion. Everyone minus Sora was consumed by it.

**(In Sora's mind)**

_Sora was in that place he was before, he looked around hoping to see the King but there was no sign of him. There was a flash of light behind, he turned around and saw the King standing behind him. _

"_Am I dead?" asked Sora _

"_No, not yet anyway. It's time Sora." _

"_The difficult decision?" asked Sora _

"_Yes." Just then a purple fire appeared next to the King, when it stop Sora went wide eyed it was The King of Darkness and like the good king he had Sora's appearance except that his fur was a paler brown, his scar was more visible and his eyes were purple. _

"_What's he doing?!" demanded Sora _

"_This is your choice Sora, you have to choose between me and him, the one you choose will give his power to you." _

"_What's the catch?" asked Sora _

"_If you choose him you will be able to absorb the power of the darkness around you and become stronger than Jiao-long but you will fall to the darkness again." _

"_And if I choose you?" _

"_The King of Darkness will disappear forever, but you won't be as powerful as you would be if you choose him." _

"_Make your choice boy." Said the King of Darkness _

_Sora was caught between a rock and a hard place. If he chose the King of Light, the King of Darkness would be gone forever but there would chance he wouldn't be powerful enough to defeat Jiao-long but if he chose the King of Darkness he would be powerful enough to defeat him but he would fall to the darkness again. _

_Sora thought for a few minutes then he came to a decision, he reached for the King of Darkness. The King of Light had a worried expression on his face but then Sora balled his fist and punched the King of Darkness in the face knocking him to the ground. _

"_I choose the light." Said Sora _

"_You fool, you'll never defeat Jiao-long!" _

"_You don't know that, besides even if chose you and defeated him everyone would have to deal with you again and I won't let that happen." Sora took the King of Light's hand and the King of Darkness faded away. _

**(Reality) **

Smoke filled the room; the warriors were all badly injured but since Jin was in front of Jiao-long when he made the explosion he was the most injured. Mai had been blown right in front of Sora; he had lost consciousness some time during the battle. She put her fingers to his neck to feel his pulse, it was weak but it was still there. Jiao-long came over to Sora.

"And now I will take his power." He said

"No…..I….won't….let you…" Mai said weakly, Jiao-long bent down "Then you will be the first to-" he was cut off when a hand grabbed his neck; he looked down and saw that Sora was awake and his eyes were glowing yellow. Sora jumped to his feet and Jiao-long channelled his chi into hand creating a red and black flame around his hand. He attempted to strike Sora in the neck but the lion knocked his hand away, Sora then did a series of arm movements then he thrusted his arm forward releasing a pulse that sent Jiao-long flying across the room.

"S-Sora?" asked Mai, Sora looked down at her. Then he knelt next to her.

"Rest now, I'll handle this guy." Said Sora, his voice echoed as he spoke.

Jiao-long got to his feet and he glared at Sora "I see the King of Light gave you his power. But it won't do you any good, I've defeated that power once before and I'll do it again!" said Jiao-long, Sora ripped off his bandages revealing that his wound had vanished then he took a fighting stance "We'll see about that."

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9: Clash of Two Powers

**Chapter 9: Clash of Two Powers **

Sora and Jiao-long readied themselves, only one of them was walking away from this battle alive. Sora charged Jiao-long with incredible speed, Jiao-long created a wall of chi to shield him but Sora was able to punch through it much to everyone's surprise. He charged Jiao-long again jump kicked him in the face, Jiao-long stumbled back then fired a ball of chi at the lion but Sora was able to deflect it.

Sora fired a ball of light at Jiao-long but he blocked it, Jiao-long cupped his hands and ball of red light appeared between them then he launched in the air then it burst into multiple tiny balls of light. Sora knew what was going to happen so he created bubbles around his friends to shield them. The balls exploded once they hit the ground and Sora was in the dead centre. When the smoke Sora was alright, but all that was left of his vest was the white trims around his shoulders and the dangling burnt fabric underneath them, his pants were also burnt and tattered.

Jiao-long snarled at Sora and he turned into a ball of red light then he shot at Sora, he slammed into Sora's chest, then his back and finally he turned back to normal and fired a beam of red and black at Sora at point blank range. Sora was sent flying away and crashed into the wall; Jiao-long fired a ball of red and black chi at him. Sora blocked it but it exploded on impact.

"SORA!" his friends called in unison

Sora had been blown through the wall and was now falling to his doom; luckily Sora woke up in the nick of time and landed on his feet. He then noticed he was beginning to levitate.

"I can fly? Cool!" said Sora

He then flew back up to the Jade Palace; he saw Jiao-long laughing maniacally. Sora charged into him and they crash into the wall, Sora grabbed Jiao-long by his armour and threw him into a column. Jiao-long got to his feet and blew a hole in the roof and ascended through it, Sora did the same. They both landed on the roof, the black hole above was creating a violent wind, it was also causing thunder and lighting.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" yelled Jiao-long

"Give it up Jiao-long, we're evenly matched." Said Sora

"We'll see."

Lighting cracked between Sora and Jiao-long then they charged at each other, Sora fired a beam of light at Jiao-long but the demon teleported away to avoid it. Sora predicted where he would re-appear so he turned around and roundhouse kicked Jiao-long as he re-appeared. Jiao-long rolled off the roof, Sora slowly walked over to the edge to see if Jiao-long perished but the demon flew in the air, knocking Sora down as he did it. Sora flew up in the air and fired a ball of light at Jiao-long but he dodged it then Jiao-long fired a ball of red and black chi at him. Sora barely dodged it; he wasn't used to fighting in the air. He charged at Jiao-long and fired multiple balls of light at him. Jiao-long blocked them all but Sora appeared right in front of him and punched Jiao-long in the face, then he landed a barrage of punches and kicks before finally he fired a ball of light point blank into his face.

Jiao-long growled at Sora, then created his chi sword again. He swung at Sora multiple times but he avoided them all. Sora fired multiple balls of light at the demon but Jiao-long used his chi to create a shield. Jiao-long turned into that ball of light again and charged at Sora, he charged past Sora, the lion then realized he had left some balls of red light.

"Oh son of a-"

He was cut off by multiple explosions, Sora fell but then he regained consciousness and recovered. Jiao-long charged at Sora and they were locked in a grapple.

"You will not stop me from ruling this world!" said Jiao-long

"Why? It won't bring her back!" Jiao-long's face fell "I know about Chan-Juan, and what happened to her. But that's no reason to take it out on others."

"Oh yeah?! What if the women you loved was taken from you? You'd be no different from me!"

"That's where you're wrong; if somebody took Mai from me I wouldn't hunt down and kill the one who did it because I would be no better than them. I would move on with my life because that's what she would want me to do. And I'm sure that's what Chan-Juan would want you to do. But look yourself look at what you've become Jiao-long, do you think that's what your wife would've wanted?" Jiao-long's expression's softened, and then he snarled at Sora.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, he kneed Sora in the stomach and double axe handled him causing Sora to fall. Sora fell through the roof of the Palace and landed on the ground with a loud thud. A red and black aura surrounded Jiao-long, he then flew downwards and charged at Sora. Sora could barely move, he knew this was the end. But then something shined in his eye, he looked and saw Jin's broken katanna. Sora reached for it but Jiao-long was coming in fast, Jiao-long was about to land on the lion but Sora grabbed the katanna put it between him and Jiao-long. The demon landed Sora causing an explosion, when the smoke cleared everyone saw Jiao-long getting up. But then he fell over, Jin's katanna was sticking out of his chest; Jiao-long was finally dead. Sora got to his feet as did his friends, Po helped Jin who was still in rough shape.

"Sora you did it!" said Viper

"Yes, but we still have a problem." Said Shifu, he then pointed upwards at the hole in the ceiling. The black hole was still there, which meant there was still Chaos in the world.

"What're we gunna do?" asked Mantis

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it." Said Sora

"Sora? What're you going to do?" asked Mai, Sora turned to his friends then he smiled at them. He was then covered in a yellow aura, it became brighter and brighter. Sora began yelling in pain.

"Sora!" they all called

A beam of light shot out of Sora and it went into the black hole, when the faded the black hole disappeared and sky went from red back to its regular blue colour. Everyone looked at Sora and went wide eyed, Sora was glowing yellow, and he slowly fell back.

"Sora….Sora!" called Mai

She ran over to him as fast as she could and tried to catch him but Sora burst into sparkles, everyone stood there in horror. Tears formed in Mai's eyes and she fell to her knees and broke down crying. Tears formed in everyone's eyes, Viper slithered over to Mai and wrapped her into a hug to comfort her. There was a moment of silence, and then a single ball of light appeared.

"Warriors, I am the King of Light, the one who gave Sora his power and I thank you for your help. I will grant you one request." Said the King

"Unless you can my brother back we don't want anything." Said Jin

"Is that your request?" asked the King

"Wait, you mean you can bring him back?" asked Mai with hope in her eyes

"Of course that is a simple matter."

"Then what're you waiting for? Bring him back." Said Po

"Very well." A second ball light appeared in front of Mai; it expanded and began to take shape. When it faded an unconscious Sora was revealed, Mai put her ear to his chest and heard a heartbeat. Tears of joy formed in her eyes.

"He's alive!" she said

"Farewell." Said the King before he ascended into the sky

When Sora woke up he released he was in his room and he felt so weak, he saw everyone at his bedside.

"What's going on?" asked Sora, everyone minus Tigress and Shifu hugged him.

"Crushing me." Said Sora, everyone let go immediately.

"What happened?" asked Sora

"You released the light from your body ending the chaos but it cost you your life, the King of Light then came to us and brought you back." Explained Shifu

"Oh…" said Sora, the lion looked around "Hey where's Jin?" he asked

"He'll be in the hospital for a few weeks; he has several broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a fractured skull. But the doctors said he'll make a full recovery." Said Po

"Alright everyone time for bed, oh Tigress and Mai unfortunately your rooms were destroyed during the battle, I'm still trying to figure how the others remained untouched but until they're fixed you going to have to share rooms with someone." Said Shifu

"I'll stay with Po." Said Tigress

"And I'll stay with Sora." Said Mai

"Why am I not surprised?" Shifu asked himself, then and the others left the room. Mai climbed into Sora's bed and held onto him for dear life.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered

"But you didn't." said Sora

"Sora, promise you'll never leave me again." Said Mai

"Alright, I promise." Mai rested her head on Sora's chest fell asleep almost instantly. Sora put his arms around her and fell asleep.

**(With Po and Tigress) **

Po and Tigress climbed into bed, Tigress rested her head against his chest.

"Well today was a long day." Said Tigress

"Yeah, I can't believe Sora died." Said Po

"True but we got him back." Said Tigress

"I'm glad."

"I can't think of how rough it would've been for you if lost your best friend."

"I would've been really rough, but I would still have you." Said Po, that made Tigress purr which made Po chuckle. Tigress held him tight and fell asleep and Po did the same.

And there you have it; Sora's been through thick and thin. Every time he's been knocked down he always gets back up, not even death itself could contain him. And now Sora is free to finally live in peace. The End.

**And there's the end of Sora's story, you're probably asking "Are you going to make more fanfics about Sora?" well to answer that is…..No idea. I also got an account on FictionPress yesterday (same username as this one) so I'll be making a series on there. TheBlackWolf892 Out, Peace!**


End file.
